Promotion and marketing services seek to encourage consumers to explore and discover available promotions that the consumer may be interested in, and as a result provide methods for using a variety of relevance measures to determine what available promotions should be presented to a consumer. In this regard, a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the methods and systems used to, among other things, identify promotions which may have a particular relevance to a consumer have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, some examples of which are described herein.